


All In The Game

by giggling_bubble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dream Job, F/M, First Date, Fluff and Angst, Hormones, Old Romance, Pep Talk, Romance, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Marinette is figuring out what to do with her life right out of high school. She was the only one to stay in Paris and finds her unfamiliar loneliness unsettling.With time to think, she and Tikki converse aloud one evening and Tikki drops a bomb on Marinette. She discovers she's never really had control of anything. That doesn't mean she can't enjoy herself while she waits for fate to take the wheel.





	1. Chapter 1

The Seine appeared to glisten with thousands of glittering diamonds as the city of lights of Paris reflected off of the surface. Just across the river glimmered the Eiffel Tower; bright as a beacon saying ‘This is Paris. You’re home.’  
  
Marinette smiled to herself over a cup of heavily sugared coffee. She was organizing the pieces of her hectic  life since high school. It had been a year since graduation. Ever since she’d had a series of life shaking revelations. One, she was poor at planning future endeavors. Two, she wasn’t prepared for being on her own. Three, her strong desire to be loved. The absence of all the people in her life who loved her was taking a toll.  
  
She’d earned an internship to work with Agreste Fashion that started in October following her Senior year. In that time between school and then she’d seen Alya and Nino go off to school; Alya to a school in the middle of the United States for Journalism. Missouri, of all places. Nino had been traveling all over Europe with a musical group as their roadie.  
  
Then there was Adrien. He’d blipped off the radar. His entire summer he’d been booked to fly to Japan to do some modeling work there. Then he was going to do a short stint with Gabriel in Australia. He hadn’t kept in contact with anyone much since then. It had been weeks since Nino had heard from his friend and that was just to tell him about his newest trip to Seoul. He asked how everyone was doing, to tell them hi for him, and said how he missed school.  
  
Marinette couldn’t stop thinking about him, even though she knew that it was over. The chance was completely squashed. She’d just moved into a new apartment, with Agreste’s generous stipend, and was just now unpacking all of her stuff.  
  
Marinette smiled and sighed, setting her coffee down on the table, and overlooking the river, “The Eiffel is beautiful.”  
  
“It is,” Tikki agreed. “What are you thinking about, Marinette?”  
  
“Life.”  
  
“Ah,” Tikki smiled. “Anything else?”  
  
“No. I just keep wondering…how did I get to be this lucky?” She glanced back at her apartment and the view to the Eiffel Tower.  
  
“You were BORN that way.”  
  
“I‘m trying to be serious here, Tikki.”  
  
“I’ve never been more serious, Marinette. You were born lucky just as Chat was born unlucky. It’s just who you are. You are the Yang to his Yin.”  
  
“Yang is masculine and Yin is feminine,” she smirked.  
  
Tikki waved a hand flippantly, “It doesn’t matter. All that does matter is he was made to complete you and you were made to complete him.”  
  
Marinette’s eyes widened and she choked on a mouth full of coffee. It came spewing out her nose, “Complete me?!”  
  
“Of course,” Tikki giggled.  
  
“You say that like we were made for each other.  
  
“Obviously.” Marinette felt Tikki would have said ‘duh’ had it been appropriate.  
  
“What if we didn’t have the miraculouses?”  
  
“Still. It wouldn‘t change a thing.”  
  
“Are you trying to tell me Chat Noir is my soul-mate?”  
  
Tikki rolled her eyes, “Really, Marinette? You make it sound like I’m being ridiculous.”  
  
“Well, aren’t you?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I don’t love Chat Noir, Tikki.”  
  
“Not yet. Someday, though, you will.”  
  
“What makes you so sure?”  
  
“He loves you. Plus, you’ve been blinded for years, Marinette,” she grumbled, “You have yet to see Chat Noir.”  
  
“I’ve seen him a LOT, Tikki.”  
  
“You can’t see him with your eyes. You have to feel him.”  
  
Marinette’s jaw dropped and she spluttered “TIKKI!”  
  
“Existentially!” Tikki shrieked to clarify, “Feel how he feels. You have to be able to look past his zealous exterior.”  
  
“Remember how sure I was of Adrien? How can you be so sure of Chat Noir?” There was a hesitation in her voice.  
  
“You’re afraid?” Tikki was given the affirmative she needed when Marinette’s looked down at her feet guiltily. “Don’t be. You were made for each other.”  
  
“I don’t know, Tikki. I can’t handle that kind of rejection…again.”  
  
“He wouldn’t reject you, Marinette.”  
  
There was a silence as Marinette‘s voice cracked, “I know.”  
  
Realization dawned on the Kwami’s face, “Oh, Marinette.” Tikki felt a strong glow of pride in her as she realized how especially perfect her chosen was for Chat Noir. Her compassion was just what he needed. Marinette was afraid of rejecting Chat and making him feel how she did when she lost Adrien.  
  
Marinette tried to take a sip, but the coffee cup was shaking too vigorously. Instead, she put it on the table, tried to take a deep breath, but broke down into wracking sobs. Adrien’s absence, and the loss of that dream, was still raw. Tikki flew up close to Marinette to squeeze her cheek gently, “Give Chat a chance, Marinette. Trust me.”  
  
“I do,” she nodded, “I just need some time.”  
  
“Time is what you don’t have,” Tikki frowned, “The more time that passes the more likely one of you will make a mistake; one that could ruin both of your lives forever.”  
  
“Mistake?” Her sobbing ceased and she wiped her cheeks dry.  
  
“Oh, honey, Chat is cursed with bad luck. Plagg, sure, he’s a confidant, but he’s not the best council. You know?”  
  
“So has Chat already ruined things?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Is he dating someone? Married?” She hadn’t talked to him in months. She didn’t want to admit it, but the idea of him dating or married made her feel nauseous. She did miss him terribly; even his horrible cat puns and incessant flirting. Akuma’s stopped attacking suddenly, around the same time she graduated, and she hadn‘t seen him since.  
  
“I really have no idea.”  
  
“Isn’t Plagg your partner? How can you not know? Don’t you work as a team?”  
  
“We do.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“We trust each other.” Tikki smirked, “Although, considering our past, I might want to reconsider that and maybe check in on him now and again.”  
  
“I just don’t see how I’m going to be able to fix anything.”  
  
“You are naturally lucky. One thing you must know is that if something can go wrong in Chat’s life…it will. That’s what YOU are for. You can’t even comprehend what kind of impact you’ll make on that boy’s life.”  
  
“What do I get in return?”  
  
“His heart.” Tikki sighed romantically, “His undying love and devotion for the rest of your life.”  
  
Marinette smiled softly, “I could use some of that.”  
  
“Don’t I know it?” Tikki rolled her eyes.  
  
Marinette stood up and walked to the kitchen. There were boxes on the counter of her kitchen. “Maman and Papa will be here tomorrow to help me stock the fridge. I really should get all this stuff organized before they get here.”  
  
She flipped the radio on in the corner and a song started playing out of the speakers ‘Going Out of My Head/Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You.’  
  
“Figures,” Marinette grumbled. As she was singing along it got to the second chorus of ‘Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You’ and she growled, “That’s it. I’ll call him.”  
  
Tikki smiled knowingly to herself, “Get him, Marinette.”  
  
Marinette transformed into Ladybug and stepped out onto her balcony. She pulled the yo-yo out and opened it. With a quick tap she waited. It dialed Chat. It took about five minutes, and two more calls, before he answered groggily.  
  
“Ladybug?!” he yawned and stretched, “Is something wrong?”  
  
“Yes,” she started, “No, I mean, yes and no.”  
  
“What can I do for you, this fine morning?”  
  
“Morning?” Marinette glanced at the clock. It was 10:30. “Where are you Chat?”  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know, bugaboo?”  
  
“I want to see you.”  
  
Chat grinned, “Aww, do you miss me, my lady?” She could hear that hint of hope in his voice.  
  
“I do,” she admitted.  
  
There was a punctuated silence; Chat shocked and Ladybug full of sincerity. His face broke into that signature grin that she loved and she giggled.  
  
“I’m…I’ll…give me a few days. I’ll be there.”  
  
Ladybug beamed, “Can’t wait! I really do miss you, Chaton.”  
  
“I miss YOU, my lady. Goodnight!”  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
She ended the call and looked at a Tikki; her eyes were glazed over and a soft sigh left her lips.  
  
“I love this part,” Tikki whispered.  
  
“What part?”  
  
“Where Ladybugs and Chat Noirs discover each other.”  
  
Marinette rolls her eyes, “Oh, Tikki. You're hopeless."

* * *

Marinette woke up the next morning with a smile for the first time in months. The confidence Tikki had, the hopeful way Chat clung onto her every word, it just made everything feel better. She felt almost like her life was looking up. It had been a while since she'd been this optimistic. It was also the first morning she'd woken up without thinking about Adrien and breaking into tears.

"Your parents will be here soon, Marinette. You overslept."

Marinette threw on some clothes, ran into the kitchen, and threw a bowl of cereal together for herself in a rush. It was all she had in the house to eat. They were going to remedy that with her parents.

"I really need a car," Marinette mused.

"Yes, you do," Tikki nodded.

"I'll see about that once I start pulling a paycheck," Marinette grinned. Her job started in a week. She wasn't going to be working at the main Agreste building, but in one of the artist studios. Hers was the design and development department. They were the top two floors and then the bottom two floors were sets for photo shoots. Sure, there was a chance she might run into Adrien once he got back, but she'd finally allowed herself to get over him. They could be friends, perhaps, someday. Although, she was in NO rush for anything Adrien related...at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey, I didn't realize you baked so much!" Sabine smiled as she unloaded the many bags of flour and sugar from their groceries.

"I don't. I mean, I want to. I'm going to," she smiled. Tikki had a rather formidable appetite for sweets.

"Just like her papa," Tom chuckled as he pulled out a couple bags of brown sugar, a box of baking soda, and a can of baking powder.

"I'm not nearly as good as you, papa, but I do try," she smiled and hopped up to place a sweet kiss on his cheek.

It took about half an hour to put all of the groceries away. Marinette felt satisfied with how the apartment was filling out. In a couple days, her bed would be delivered. Right now she was sleeping on an inflatable on the floor of her bedroom. There was a loveseat, a coffee table, and a recliner in her living room, opposite a small television stand with a 32" flatscreen, and a potted cactus. There were french doors that opened to her balcony just next to the television. Behind her was the dining area opposite the kitchen. The kitchen and living room were separated by a breakfast bar. It had a good sized pantry to the interior closest to the building's hallway. Her dining area had a little folding card table and four chairs. It wasn't like she'd be using it much. Then off of the main entrance was a coat closet on one side, the side as the kitchen, and opposite that was the access to her bathroom. It had a shower, a tub, and a single sink. The bathroom shared a door with the master bedroom. Then off the living room was the other door to the master. In the master bedroom was a good sized walk-in closet. It was what really sold her on the apartment in the first place. It was bigger than her bathroom.

Marinette flopped on her loveseat as her parents closed the door to leave. It had been a rather busy day already. After lunch, they'd sat around her dining table to play a couple rounds of poker. She, as usual, whooped them pretty soundly. Her father chuckled as he announced their departure with his 'tail between his legs.'

Now, she just sat in the silence. It had been nice when she wasn't so alone in her apartment. Every few minutes she'd glance at her television with a glare. She had yet to hook everything up and she still wasn't motivated to do it. Instead, she just stared at the ceiling.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki appeared before her face and Marinette jumped.

"Jesus! Yes, Tikki, I'm fine. I was fine, anyway." She placed her face in her hands and sighed.

"Sorry," Tikki tittered, "I just thought I'd ask. You've been gazing at the ceiling for almost an hour."

"What time is it?"

"4:00."

"Oh, lord, I'm going to die of boredom."

"You could always call Alya."

"She's probably in class, Tikki."

"What about Nino?"

"You do realize Nino works nights, right? He's probably asleep."

Tikki fidgeted nervously, "Adrien?"

Marinette glared at Tikki and grumbled, "Since when have Adrien and I been on calling terms?"

"You've always wanted to be," she sighed, "He is your friend, Marinette."

Marinette pulled her phone out of her pocket and stared at it with disdain. She had his number, sure, but he never gave it to her. It made her feel guilty to remember how her acquisition was through subterfuge. "I'm not really in any hurry to talk to him again, Tikki. I'm still a little sensitive about that part of my life."

"Too soon?"

"I don't know. I just...I'm not in a hurry, you know?"

"I understand."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"You could try. What do you have to lose?"

Marinette shrugged. Tikki was right. It wasn't like she couldn't talk to him on the phone. His eyes, those dang eyes, were what made her a spluttering mess. Although, it had been a year. She wasn't so sure they'd still do that. Her crush had been all, but forgotten. Although, for some reason, she felt like this was a bad idea.

"Okay, I'll call him." Marinette found his contact information and dialed.

Ring.

Ring.

RIng.

"He's not going to answer, Tik--"

"Hello?"

"Adrien?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Marinette...Dupain-Cheng."

"MARINETTE!!!!" he exclaimed. "How are you?!" His giddy excitement came through the phone and zapped her right in the heart.

She chuckled, "I'm all right. How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm good. I miss Paris. I haven't been back for a couple months."

"You've been in Paris recently?!"

"Yeah. I come back every now and then."

"I'm still _in_ Paris." She let it hang there awkwardly.

"We should get together next time I'm home."

"Where are you now?"

"Seoul. I've been here for about a month now."

"Working?"

He scoffed, "Of course. When am I not?"

This was the most they'd ever talked before. Marinette couldn't tell if it was because she was more comfortable talking to him or if he was just hard up for conversation.

"How has that been?"

"Busy. I've moved about six times since graduation. You?"

"I'm working for your dad, of all things," she chuckled.

He snickered, "HEY! What a coincidence, me, too!"

"I'm much happier about it, I think."

"I guarantee it. How are you liking that?"

"I haven't really started the new position, actually. I just got hired full time after an internship. I'm ready, though."

"You've always been so talented, Marinette."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself, obviously."

"Nepotism is pretty powerful."

"Hey, now, your success is not purely nepotism."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"How are you so sure?"

Oh, Lord. How did Marinette get into this conversation. What should she tell him? "I'm positive, all right? Just take my word for it."

"Nope. Sorry, if I don't believe you," he taunted.

In her frustration she exclaimed, "Adrien, you can't tell me you have NO idea how attractive you are." There was an exaggerated gasp on the other end of the line and Marinette face palmed. She should NOT have said that.

"That is probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me," he sighed.

She smiled to herself and rolled her eyes, "Well, it's true."

"Do you find me attractive, Marinette?"

"I'm about to hang up on you."

"NOOO!! Don't go. I'll stop. Although, for the record, I also find you attractive, Marinette."

It was her turn to have her breath hitch. He found her attractive? Since when?

"Marinette?" Adrien sing-songed, "Did you hang up on me?"

"What? No. I'm just...surprised."

"Why? Lots of people thought so."  


"How come no one ever asked me out?" she had meant to keep that internal, but it just slipped out. _Oops._

There was a contemplative silence on the other side of the phone, "It is intimidating, Marinette." She could understand that. There was another awkward pause. "Hey, I'm coming home in a few days. Do you want to go out?"

The laughter couldn't be contained as it came bubbling out of her, "Are...are you...serious?!"

"You don't have to." His tone instantly guarded and reserved, "And it doesn't have to be a date or anything."

She placed a palm over her mouth as a blush reached clear up to her eyes, "No, I would love that. I just find your timing funny since we were just talking about it."

"Yeah," he smiled to himself, relaxed again, "I guess I can see that. That's why I asked."

Marinette was trying her hardest not to let her grin split her face in half while containing the thrilled shriek that was for sure to escape.

"I fly in on the 20th. I'll call you."

"Yes! Great! I'll be expecting it."

"I really need to head to bed now, though. It's been wonderful catching up."

"Same. Have a good night, Adrien. Sleep well."

"You, too, Marinette. I'll talk to you soon. Good-night!"

Marinette clutched her phone to her chest in silent shock. She and Adrien were going to go out. It wasn't necessarily a date, thankfully since she was technically fated to Chat Noir, but this could be fun, right? Who was she and what happened to Marinette?


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette whirled around her apartment. Alya had called to tell her she'd be flying into Paris for her mother's birthday. This would be the first time she'd visited France since leaving for University. It was also, coincidentally, just less than a week after Adrien said he'd be back to Paris.

"Not a date," she whispered to her reflection as she practiced her make-up skills. Tikki giggled next to her as she practiced different smokey eyes. "I think these are too dramatic. I'd rather just keep it simple; liner and a little color to make my irises pop."

"Do you think this is a good idea, Marinette? You had just accepted to move on from Adrien."

"I've always wanted to go on a date with him, Tikki. I mean, we're going out as friends more than anything, right? It wouldn't hurt to catch up."

"Right," Tikki giggled, "It would be fun to see what could have been, huh?"

"Yes! I'm still sort of freaking out about it. Although, do you think this is a good idea? He's internationally famous now and his popularity has grown exponentially since lycee."

"I believe he's grown exponentially more handsome, too," Tikki giggled.

"Don't remind me. I'm nervous about seeing him again."

"As long as your tongue doesn't have an epileptic fit in your mouth, you should be fine."

"Oh, Tikki, you're not helping," Marinette ran her fingers up to her burning cheeks, "What if I do? What if I'm a stuttering mess just like in lycee."

"You'll be fine, Marinette. Don't worry. He's just a friend, right?" Tikki giggled knowingly. Oh, her poor oblivious Marinette.

"Right." _Right_.

* * *

Marinette was worrying, though. She stood at the corner where her apartment was located waiting for his car to pull up. Tonight was the night. It had been just over a year since she'd seen Adrien in person, but he'd developed a lot in that short amount of time; if his photographs were any indication. Marinette was psyching herself up for it and whispering to herself, "This is Adrien." They'd become better friends towards the end of lycee, when he discovered she didn't hate him, and her stutter had almost gone away entirely. "He's just a dork in Adonis clothing. Nothing to be nervous about." She shook her hands out to disperse the tingles that had settled there.

Just then, a dark sedan pulled up next to her and a man stepped out to open the door, "Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Master Agreste requests your company."

Marinette glanced in to see Adrien's face pop out the door and wink at her. "Come here you," he called playfully and opened his arms to welcome her into the car. When she climbed in next to him he ran his eyes over her once before he smirked, "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Jealous?!" she was confused what he meant by that.

"Of every guy that's not going to be able to keep their eyes off of you tonight?"

Marinette blushed and she looked away, "That's not going to happen."

"I beg to differ," he disagreed, "You are stunning, Marinette." Then, as if he hadn't just reduce Marinette to a mind-numbed heap he changed direction, "How have you been?"

"W-wha, excuse me, sorry? I'm...I didn't catch that."

"How have you been?" he prompted again.

"I'm doing all right. I work for your dad, as you know, and I finally have a paid position."

"Congratulations," he grinned.

She blinked a couple times to dispel the brain fog created by his flashy smile, "Thanks. What about you?"

He shrugged, "I've been busy, I guess. I don't really do anything interesting. This is the most fun I've had in months and we're not even there, yet. I've missed you, Marinette..." she gulped, "All of you, Nino and Alya, too. It's no fun being shuffled around from place to place without a friendly face. My father won't let me stay in one place long enough to get to know anyone so I spend most of my free time reading or sleeping." He sighed, "Sorry if I talk your ear off, but it's been a long time since I've had someone to talk to."

She hadn't realized how lonely he had been and suddenly felt bad. A frown tried to pull at the corner of her mouth, "It's okay." That's when she realized just how much she'd missed talking to him. She smiled shyly, "It's good to hear your voice."

"Same!" he nodded happily, "I'll have to fly you out to visit me in Seoul next time I'm there. We'd go to a few of the cafes I've wanted to visit, but didn't have anyone to go with. There's one that has raccoons, another has bunnies, then there's one that's unicorn themed. I've always wanted to see the palaces."

"Why don't you?"

He dropped his head to level a disbelieving stare her direction before extending his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Adrien Agreste. I don't know if we've met yet, but I have very few friends and I'm socially awkward. Let's just say I'm a hard pill to swallow."

Marinette's eyes widened and she clasped a hand over her gaping mouth as a loud giggle escaped. Just then, Adrien realized what he'd said and groaned in embarrassment.

"See what I mean?! Socially awkward. You can't take me anywhere."

"Definitely not in the back door," she smirked.

Silence hung for a few moments before Adrien jerked his head in her direction, scandalized, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng!?!?!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

He glared at her, "I can't believe you said that."

"The inference was okay, but saying something isn't?" She glanced out the window and sighed, "You left it wide open for the taking."

"Your turn now," he mumbled and smirked the other way, "About _jokes_ , I mean." He tucked his tongue into his cheek and stifled a chuckle.

Marinette was staring at him shocked now. This trip had not gone how either of them had anticipated. Their banter was more fitting for Ladybug and Chat Noir than Marinette and Adrien. The sexual tension was palpable and the innuendo scandalous.

"Looks like our dinner date has had quite the start," Marinette finally muttered.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Let's get dinner and try not to burn the place down."

They were seated near one of the wide sweeping windows overlooking the Seine. It was an intimate setting for two complete with candles and a beautiful floral centerpiece. Adrien and Marinette were enjoying their dinner when some women began cackling at a table over. They were gossiping quietly, but Marinette could hear what they had to say. Something caught her attention that made her blood boil. They were talking about her and Adrien.

"Did you see that girl love-puppy's with? I'm sure it's a pity date or something. He's way out of her league."

"I bet he has daddy issues. That'll screw a kid up for sure."

"I'd take daddy issues ANY DAY with that kind of cash!"

"I wonder how many dressers molested that ass. Whew."

"Oh, man--I'd tap that."

"I wonder what kind of kinky stuff sexy's into. You know, I bet he's actually gay. He's too effeminate for me."

"I might not be his type, but I don't care. I'd fuck him. Mmmnnn. With pleasure," she drawled.

Marinette had heard enough. She was sick and tired of people treating Adrien like he was some object. This had effectively ruined her appetite. They were disgusting and disrespectful women with nothing better to do with their sad lives than to put speculate and gossip about someone they didn't even know. Adrien was kind and loving; a wonderful human being. He was supportive, compassionate, and intelligent. They were treating him like he was an object and it broke her heart. It was one thing to have fun  _with_ Adrien, but quite another to have your fun at his expense.

In a rage, Marinette slammed her hands on the table and flew out of her seat to confront them. "For your information, his name is Adrien, not 'love-puppy,'" she spat, "And you know nothing about him! You spew this filth from your putrescent mouths. You don't deserve to _look_ at him, let alone share the air he breathes. He hasn't done anything to you."

"Mm-hmm, honey, I know."

"That's the problem," they leered.

"Shut up!" she shouted. This time, her eyes flashed and all the ladies stilled, "What gives you the right? You don't look at him, you don't talk to him, you don't even _talk_ about him! Just try it." She took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of them and waved her phone at them threateningly, "Adrien is compassionate and sensitive a-and amazing! Did you ever think about how he might feel? No, you didn't--"

"Marinette, that's enough," Adrien gently grasped her arm and pulled her towards the front of the restaurant. The women looked after them, shocked and, surprisingly, ashamed. "I think they got it."

Marinette chanced a glance up and his jaw was set tight, "Are--are you mad at me?"

He glanced down at her and huffed through his nose, "No, but you shouldn't have done that."

"I couldn't just sit there and let them say all those awful things about you."

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be 'USED TO IT,' Adrien. They were so...repulsive!"

He sighed, "Yes, but Marinette, it happens. It happens all the time. More now, especially. I ignore it so it doesn't end up in the tabloids. Now you might end up--"

"Screw the tabloids, Adrien! I don't care if I end up in the tabloids. Let them print it. I **_dare_ ** them! Maybe they'll get it through their thick heads that you can't treat people this way and get away with it. Maybe someone else will have the decency to step in and stop them one of these--"

She was silenced by his lips forcefully slamming themselves onto hers. It was passionate and urgent...and very, _very_ public.

She pulled back to look at him in shock. He was going to apologize when she erupted into a fit of giggles. Instead, he grinned and kissed her again, and it was more tender than the last. She squeaked as she tilted her head back and hummed into it. The pressure increased as the fervency grew. There was an urgency to their lips grazing over each other. Their hot breath mingled into the other's mouth as their wanton mewls unwittingly escaped.

There was a click and a flash from a camera.

"Busted," he grinned against her lips. His fingers reached up into her hair and tilted her head back and deepen the kiss. She sighed when she felt his other hand reach around her lower back and pull her flush against him. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her mind was swimming. There were a couple more flashes before he broke away with a smirk, "I think we had better stop before this public display becomes too lascivious to print." He bopped her on the nose gleefully, "Playing coy is part of the allure."

She giggled, "Is it now?"

"Of course," he winked, "Although, I might have just made you the enemy of thousands."

"Oops," she buried her head in his chest, "Now what?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him into the awaiting car, "Dessert!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this chapter is super short, but I wanted to get it out there. So much for Marinette not slipping back into that attraction to Adrien. Just friends. Yeah, right. 
> 
> In her defense, we all know why. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette stumbled through the front door of her apartment with a lovesick grin. She dropped her purse on the table, stripped off her shoes, and the rest of her clothing as she slowly made her way to her room, humming happily. That was until Tikki appeared in front of her face.

"He's just a friend, right, Marinette?" she trilled.

"I don't want to hear it," she sighed without malice. Marinette didn't want to analyze her evening with Adrien. Sure, he'd kissed her, but it was just to shut her up. He didn't mean anything by it. In fact, they hadn't even discussed it over dessert. Instead, it was back to discussion of what they were doing with their lives and where they were headed. It was odd, but while she was there with Adrien her thoughts kept returning to Chat.

Marinette had let the kissES cycle on repeat through her head for the rest of the night after she got home, though, but that didn't mean Adrien did the same. It was just something she'd always imagined happening and it had been a long time since she'd had any sort of intimacy with a guy. That's why. It wasn't because she still harbored feelings for him. Was it? They were friends, and treated each other as friends, except for that one time; which had a plausible explanation.

"You kissed him, Marinette."

"Friends kiss sometimes, Tikki," she explained.

"He kissed you, too," she nodded, "Are you sure that's how _friends_ kiss?"

She sighed, "Maybe not. I don't want to analyze it. I just had such a good time tonight and I want to ride on that high straight to bed."

Tikki giggled, "It was good seeing him again, wasn't it?"

"YES!!" she exclaimed, "I'm so happy I called him, Tik."

Marinette flopped onto her bed and pulled out her phone to send him a text.

**Marinette: I'm so glad I got to see you tonight. We should see each other more often.**

**Adrien: Agreed! You're delightful, as always, Marinette.**

* * *

Adrien closed the front door to his room and Plagg flew up into his face immediately.

"Oooh, it's always the quiet ones, huh? I knew you two would be perfect for each other."

"She's just a friend, Plagg."

"Friends you like to swap spit with, cool. Glad we clarified that. I'm hungry."

Adrien shook his head exasperatedly. He wasn't even going to try to talk his way out of this with his kwami. Plagg wouldn't understand, anyway.

"Here," he slid a saucer of cheeses his direction and slipped out of his jacket, "I'm heading to bed."

"GO!" Plagg called after him. "It's my turn. I have a date with the cheese and your tv!"

It took about thirty seconds to make it to his bed, two minutes to check his text messages, and ten minutes to fall asleep with a silly smile on his face.

* * *

 "Are you going to wake up some time this century or should I start looking for a new wielder now?"

Adrien was barely aware of Plagg as a blurry black blob floated in front of his foggy vision, "What time is it?"

"Three...zero...zero. These watches are annoying. There was nothing wrong with the sundial and they decided to change that. There was nothing wrong with analogue clocks, either. Now you have to always know what time it is by wearing portable clocks for dummies."

Adrien held a hand up to interrupt Plagg's rant of the dumbing down of society via the way to tell time. Adrien didn't disagree, however, he was frowning at the time. It was 3:00 PM? His father was supposed to arrive back to the estate at 4:00. That gave him only an hour to prepare himself for his arrival. "Shoot," he pressed his palms against his eyes, "I have to sort through those bead samples and be sure to pull them all out. I'll have to rinse them all or he's going to have a conniption."

"Why?"

"Because he's allergic to latex," Adrien sighed, "and he panics, for some reason." That shipment of glass beads, that were packaged alongside latex beads, and put him in the hospital might have been the reason.

"He's in fashion and allergic to latex?" Plagg giggled and clapped his pods as he fell over backwards cackling, "Oh, this is too good! No wonder his designs are so stuffy. He can't play!" Adrien was glaring at Plagg and having _no_ idea where he was going with that. At least, he hoped not. Plagg, noticing his confusion smirked, "He can't play with latex body paint _or_ condoms? No wonder he's a cranky Gabe. You sure you're an only child?"

Adrien moved his hands to cover his ears and sang, "La, la, la, la, I'm not listening. For the love of God, shut up!"

"I'm surprised he only has one kid," then Plagg's eyes widened, "Your poor mother."

"Stop, stop, stop," he was rocking back and forth now.

"Go 'wash your beads' or whatever. That's not an excuse or a euphemism for something else, is it?" The waggle of Plagg's eyebrows just made Adrien groan louder.

He climbed up out of his bed, threw on a quick change of clothes, and sped down the stairs towards the studio. Gabriel would be arriving soon and, though they expressly requested non-latex processing, there was a chance latex powder had gotten on something during the process. He pulled out the tumbler, filled the reservoir with cleaning solution, and got busy rinsing and rotating the beads. He dumped them onto a buffing cloth and went to finishing with twenty minutes to spare.

Adrien's phone vibrated just as he was finishing with the last group. Marinette had texted him a gif. It was a little orange kitten chasing a butterfly into a puddle of water where it promptly freaked out. He shook his head and smiled. S _omeone gets me._

 **Adrien:** **Want to do something tonight?  
**

**Marinette: I would love to, but can't. I really need to set up my apartment.**

**Adrien: New place?**

**Marinette: Yes. First time on my own.**

**Adrien: Want any help?**

**Marinette: Sure!**

**Adrien: I'm meeting someone at 6:00, but I could come over after.**

**Marinette: That would be perfect! I have to meet someone around then, too.**

**Adrien: Great! See you around 7:00.**

* * *

Ladybug showed up at six on the dot.

"My Lady!" he knelt down and held the back of her hand to his lips for a quick kiss.

"My, aren't you in a chipper mood, Chaton," she grinned, "What's the occasion?"

"Beautiful night, phenomenal company...what's not to love, right?" he smirked, "And you?"

"Well, I'm feeling the same. I had a wonderful reconnect with an old friend last night, too, so I'm optimistic for the first time in a long time."

"Am I going to be an old friend you consider in that, as well?"

"Of course!" she approached him and threw her arms around his shoulders, "Oh, Chat, I've missed you."

He held her gently and sighed, "And me you, Ladybug."

"That's actually part of what I wanted to talk about," she bit her lip nervously.

"Oooh?"

"Um, not to get too personal or anything, but it's been a long time."

"Yes," he nodded and prompted her to continue.

"Well, I was wondering if during that time if there's been a Ms. Chat, or something of the sort."

Chat's eyes twinkled, "Why, Ladybug, are you afraid I'll stray?" He held his hand to his chest in mock affront.

"You're not mine, Chat," she chuckled, "But yes, I was curious if you've had anyone. I'd hate to think of you alone the whole time."

"Well, to be honest, I never had time for another," he grimaced. His father's constant shuffling and busy schedules barely left any time to himself and he was really stingy with who he would share his time. In fact, he was selfish and decided to keep it to himself 99% of the time. The one or two times he actually went out he was practically accosted and it turned him off for going out anymore. Each time was in a country he couldn't understand a word they said and he truly feared for his well-being. Nope, no thanks.

She frowned, "I'm sorry, Chat."

His head had dropped to his chest, but he glanced up to look at her beneath his lashes, "What about you?"

Marinette thought of the past year with a big negative. Nope, she'd dedicated all of her time to her job and getting all her ducks in a row. "Nope. I was in the same sort of situation. I've been too busy for anyone."

"We're two peas in a pod," he grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Ladybug felt him stiffen as if he just realized this might have been an invasion of her space. She reached up to grab his wrist and hold his arm around her, "You know, my kwami said we're meant for each other, you know?" She heard Chat gulp, "Maybe that's why we never found anyone. What do you think?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "My kwami whines and avoids me if I mention you... at all."

"Sounds like he and I would get along," she grimaced.

Chat pouts, "Not a fan?"

She chuckles at him, "I was young and stupid. I said 'would' as in the past. I mean, you're sort of growing on me."

"Not in a bad way, I hope," he winked.

"No, not at all," she grinned, "I mean, I'd kind of like to get to know you better, Chat, if you're open to that."

"But what about our identities?" he asked with a frown. Not to get his hopes up, but that had always been ladybug's fight.

She nodded and swallowed nervously, "I thought about that. I mean, I've taken some time to think it over. I guess, if you're okay with it, I don't want to just come out and say it, but if one of us were to figure it out it would be okay with me. What about you?"

Chat placed a hand to his chest and his face displayed an amorous emotion, "I think I'm in love. I've been waiting for the day you'd let me open up to you, bitty-bug."

She wrinkled her nose at him, "Bitty?"

He stretched up to his full height next to her and grinned, "Well, you're pretty itty-bitty to me."

"No," she shook her head, "Nope. Not going to fly."

"Well," he shrugged, "Had to try, Bugaboo."

"Now _that_ one is growing on me," she smiled shyly.

"Oooh, is it now?" he waggled his eyebrows, "Just so you know, if we're going to be doing this whole hanging out and sharing thing, I have been in love with you since we met."

Ladybug's breath caught in her throat, "Y-you have?"

He chuckled, "Pretty intense for the first share, huh?"

"Well, I have been in love with someone since we met, too," she nodded, "But I'm sorry, Chat, he wasn't you."

He huffed, "I won't hold it against you, LB."

"I'm glad," she grinned, "I think I'd like to get to know you better in case we do decide to give our relationship a new name and a chance."

Chat threw his arms around her, "Do you have any idea how happy just having that potential makes me?"

"No idea."

"I'm about to cry, not going to lie," he sighed, "Blueberries...it's my favorite fruit."

"Strawberries," she grinned, "and watermelon."

"Oh, I do love watermelon, too."

"I hate cantaloupe," she wrinkled her nose, "The smell, the taste, everything. I hate how it permeates the fridge. It's a deal breaker kind of fruit."

"Well, you are in luck! I can't elope."

"CHAT!" she groaned as he snickered.

"Okay...I can't believe we're doing this. I hate cantaloupe, too," he nodded, "Blech. Disgusting."

"What are the odds?"

"I know, right? My best friend loves the stuff and I can't stand to be near him when he's got the smell still on him. It's disgusting."

"My best friend loves it, too," she nodded, "I just want to gag."

"I am an adrenaline junkie," Chat confessed, "I'm never allowed to do anything dangerous, like I've never even ridden a roller coaster, but I did talk my chauffeur into driving about 90 down the high way once, with the windows down, and it was one of the best feelings ever."

"You have a chauffeur?"

"Yeeees," he nodded, "Overshare?"

"No," she shook her head, "But I always knew you were a rich kid."

"You did not!" he exclaimed, "HOW?!"

"It's just the way you carelessly talk about expensive things and flippantly show up with stuff I'd have to save a month's worth of commissions for."

"Well," he clicked his tongue, "I suppose I have a wealthy parent. I'm not wealthy, though. Not yet."

Ladybug giggled, "I can get that."

They talked about their favorite authors, school subjects, fears. Ladybug said she feared slipping and falling. It wasn't like she couldn't handle herself on slippery surfaces, but it was just when her feet move without her consent and then she can't recover that scares her. Black ice is her nemesis. Chat is terrified of close spaced; he is claustrophobic. It isn't too bad most of the time, but sometimes at night when he has a nightmare he'll get caught up in his sheet and freak the hell out.

Ladybug was giggling over Chat's intense distaste for slimy and sticky textures when she glanced down at her yo-yo compact. The time said 6:57 PM. "Oh, crap! I gotta go, Chat. We need to do this again soon. I have had so much fun tonight and I still want to get to know you better, okay? I'm not just running without reason."

He glanced down at his staff and nodded, "No, no, I understand. I have somewhere I need to be, too. Rain check!" He grinned at her as they shared a parting hug, "See you soon. I'm not going anywhere, bug. Here for a while." With a wink, he was off to Marinette's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette landed on her balcony just moments before she expected Adrien to arrive. That was too close a call with Chat Noir tonight.

Her take out boxes from lunch were still sitting out on the counter, the boxes of books and need-to-be assembled furniture, were stacked all about her apartment.

"This is a mess!" she lamented. Although, Adrien had volunteered. Surely he wouldn't hold this against her considering she had just moved in.

Knock, knock.

"COMING!!" she shouted as she ran over to the front door. She pulled it open to reveal...Carrie. Carrie, her collegue Carrie, who goes on all the coffee runs for the interns; her shared assistant. "Carrie?! What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

Carrie glanced around her apartment and bit her lip nervously, "I'm really sorry. I just heard this afternoon, Mr. Agreste is back in town and he'll need us all in bright and early."

"You couldn't just call?" Marinette was out of breath still from her leaping across Paris.

"I tried," Carrie sighed and leaned against the doorway in a relaxed stance, "Between you and me, I think this has something to do with his son. I guess he's been acting more independently lately and he's looking for ways to convince him to be more interested. I bet he's going to ask all of the interns for assistance since we're all closer in age to--"

"Adrien!" Marinette called over Carrie's shoulder, "Uh, Carrie, could we continue this later?"

Carrie's face contorted into one of shock; eyes wide, jaw dropped. Adrien Agreste, the man she was talking so nonchalantly about moments before, was standing next to her in the hallway. The elusive Agreste heir who was the proverbial unicorn of Gabriel Fashion.

"Oh, I should introduce you two. Adrien, Carrie. Carrie, Adrien."

Carrie pressed herself against the wall as he held his hand out for her to shake. She glanced between Marinette and Adrien with a mixed expression of both shock and fear.

"Nice to meet you." Adrien launched his most disarming smile in her direction, which helped some, but she was still hesitant in shaking his hand.

"Same," she managed to mumble before turning back to Marinette with her mouth opening, but no words coming out. It said 'you've gotta be kidding me.'

Marinette waved her away insistently, "Tomorrow. Early. Got it. See you then!"

"B-but, b-but," Carrie was pointing at Adrien, but incapable of speech.

"My friend Adrien. He'll probably be there tomorrow. Won't you?"

Adrien frowned and glanced between the two, "Uh, sure. Where am I going to be?"

"The office. Apparently your dad has requested everyone early tomorrow morning."

"Me?" He held a hand to his chest dramatically. He really didn't want to go in tomorrow, and hadn't planned on it, but if Marinette was assuring he'd be there...

"Yes, you," she grinned up at him, "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to show your face around the building. It's been a long time since they've seen you."

He chuckled, "What do you mean? My face is plastered all over the walls there."

"In person!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her apartment, "Carrie, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Before her door had closed, she turned to Adrien who was still smiling, "Have you eaten yet?"

Carrie just stood staring at the closed door, flabbergasted. She had no idea Marinette and Adrien were so _friendly._ It would have been nice to know.

* * *

"Ow, my head," Marinette mumbled as she made her way slowly to her desk. Her hair was brushed neatly, her make-up done, and everything looked in place except for the dark sunglasses perched on top of her nose that indicated otherwise.

Carrie slunk up to her desk, she'd been perched on her own, like a vulture, waiting to pounce. "Sooo...how did you night with M. Dreamboat Agreste go last night?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Marinette groaned and held her temples. "The only Agreste's I know are 'M. Genius Designer Agreste' and 'M. Dorkmaster Agreste.' There is no dreamboat. Dreamboat is the nickname you gave his face."

Carrie burst out laughing and Marinette winced.

"Please, could you not?"

"Sorry," Carrie grinned.

Then, as if on cue, there was a similarly dressed figure slinking into the room. She retreated to her desk like it was on fire. Adrien Agreste made his way slowly to Marinette's cubicle and pulled up the nearest chair.

"You were _not_ nice to me, Marinette," he grumbled. "Here I thought you wanted me to come in today to make a good impression, but now I'm thinking you just wanted me to make an ass out of myself."

"Yes, well, I do believe it was your idea to do shots for every time one of us made a bad joke. I can't help it your sense of humor is worse than mine," she grinned.

"I believe," he held a wobbly finger up and suppressed a belch, "I was just polite and let you win most of those. My sense of humor is not that bad."

Marinette rolled her eyes. He couldn't see it behind the dark glasses, but she made a show of it with her head, "Oh, please, your puns were bad and you know it."

"My puns are delightful."

Marinette dropped her forehead to her desk in resignation. "Keep telling yourself that." She chuckled and whined, "Ow."

Her phone began to ring and Marinette jumped. It was way too loud this early in the morning. She contemplated throwing it against the wall when she saw the caller ID and gulped nervously. Well, that's a first. "I think this is for you," she sighed as she answered the call, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng speaking."

"Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, this is Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste's personal assistant. I request that if you see Adrien Agreste to have him call my office immediately."

"Coincidentally," Adrien was waving his arms frantically saying 'I'm not here.' "Um..." Marinette smirked at him and mouthed 'quit being a baby.' "He's sitting right here."

She handed the phone to him and he let out an angry huff, complete with an as-only-Adrien-can smoldering, yet gorgeous pout, "Hello, Nathalie."

Marinette giggled at the different facial expressions that crossed his face. She knew Adrien was feeling pretty relaxed when he allowed himself to make silly facial expressions like that.

He snapped his fingers out to her for a post-it note, "Okay, his office, thirty minutes." He shot a glance over at Marinette that said 'checkmate', "Oh, and Nathalie, I'm bringing someone with me." He quickly dropped the phone to the receiver. Adrien didn't appreciate Marinette ratting him out. If he was going to have to suffer through a sit down with his father today she'd have to join. His pride was pretty much non-existent these days after his last stint on the modeling circuit.

"ADRIEN!" she exclaimed, "NO!" People started staring. "I'm not going with you to a meeting with your father!" she hissed under her breath.

He cocked a brow, "Why not? If I have to be lectured today, _your fault_ , I think you should have to suffer through it with me. It's only fair."

"You're unbelievable," she groaned and clutched at her forehead in pain. "I need coffee."

"Coming right up!" Carrie shouted with glee after eavesdropping on the entire conversation. "How do you take your M. Agreste?"

Marinette snickered and answered for him, "Just like him; extra creamy, super sweet, and just a tad bit _bitter_."

Adrien dropped his chin dramatically into his palm, propped up on his elbow on her desk, and playfully wiggled his nose at her, "Awww, you do love me."

Marinette sighed exasperatedly, "And don't you forget it."

Given, she'd have been mortified to have uttered those words in his presence nearly a decade ago, seeing as they were much older, more mature, and closer, it was understandable that they'd at least love each other at a platonic level. Marinette still had that soft bite of something more in her stomach when she thought about him these days. Although, she'd promised Tikki to give Chat a chance instead of just caving into her attraction to Adrien as soon as he was back in her life. Her reluctance to allow herself to dream of something 'more,' and keeping Adrien at a distance, only made it easier for her to interact with him; which, coincidentally, brought them closer together as friends. It was odd how things worked out sometimes.

* * *

Nathalie gazed over her glasses and steaming cup of earl grey to scrutinize Adrien and his 'guest' to his _meeting_ this afternoon. He had been avoiding his father since he arrived yesterday. As soon as he'd finished his cleaning efforts he made himself scarce and skedaddled.

"It's open," she announced and continued to slowly sip her tea. Marinette could swear she saw her lips quirk into a smirk as Adrien nodded and pushed the door open.

"Father," he greeted formally. Marinette was a bit taken aback when they continued their formalities and Adrien addressed his father formally. Marinette did, as an employee, but this was his father.

"Sir," she bowed her head in greeting when M. Agreste addressed her. She really should have been paying closer attention to their discussion prior to his greeting her because there was a distinct sharpness to him. She felt like she was missing something. Had he realized she was out of things and taken offense? "It's a pleasure to meet you."

M. Agreste's lips quirked in humor momentarily which completely confused Marinette. She really needed to learn how to conduct herself around aristocracy or else she'd just give herself a headache by overthinking every little subtle expression. What did that mean?!?!

"I assure you, mademoiselle, the pleasure is all _mine_ ," he bowed and took her hand in his to squeeze it gently.

Her fingers tingled at the touch. His hands didn't feel like that of a designer. He must take great care of them; his fingers were warm, smooth, and exceptionally soft. They were large and muscular, too, like he regularly used them to their full potential. It was a contradiction, really.

He must have caught her staring, in awe, at his hands afterwards as she gently rubbed her own where he'd just let it go. He did actually grin in amusement now before straightening his features to address his son, "I did not expect you to bring someone to our talk this morning."

"I didn't expect to be here," Adrien stressed with a glare in her direction.

Gabriel didn't miss the exchange. He looked at Marinette now and cocked an eyebrow, "Do I have you to thank for Adrien's unusual, though not unwelcome, and unexpected presence?"

She glanced over to Adrien, who gave her an encouraging, subtle nod, "I suppose."

"Ah," he nodded once and dropped his gaze to his desk where his hands were clasped on some papers. Gabriel attempted to avoid looking too much at the papers, but his eyes kept straying back to them. There was a hesitation. Adrien's eyes about bugged out of his head. Was his father nervous?

"What do we need to discuss today, Father?" he asked politely.

Gabriel's eyes snapped back up to him, as if he had forgotten they were there at all, before glancing back down to his desk, "I feel it is time for us to discuss some important matters." His lips were tense as he glanced over to Marinette.

Adrien's stomach lurched into his throat as he realized this was not going to be his usual lecture from his father; a critique of all his foreign appearances. It was becoming more and more apparent that his avoidance, for the last few months, might have been premature. His father really did want to talk to him about something important. Adrien glanced nervously to Marinette, who was similarly uncomfortable, as she fidgeted in her seat. The last time Adrien's father had given him a look at tremulous was when he told Adrien of his mother's disappearance.

"Marinette." His mouth was moving of it's own accord. He hadn't intended to say anything at all, but now that he'd already called attention to himself, "Could we perhaps have a moment?"

"Of course," she stood up faster than a flash. Both men rose out of their seats in unison and nodded their head in polite farewell. Marinette couldn't figure out what she should do in that formal a situation so she nodded as well and made her leave.

As she walked out of the double doors, and pulled it shut with a heavy sigh, Nathalie glanced up at her, "I thought I'd be seeing you again."

Marinette glanced over to the smug look on Nathalie's features and winced, "Yeah, uh, Adrien didn't want to...he thought he was going to...it's not..."

"Adrien thought he was going to get a lecture and wanted you to be there so Gabriel would go easy on him? It's not that kind of talk, is it?" Nathalie chuckled. It sounded completely foreign, but not forced; almost like Nathalie wasn't used to it. Her eyes widened in surprise at herself.

"No," Marinette blushed and looked down at her feet.

Nathalie glanced at the closed doors and then back to Marinette, "It is a much needed meeting." It was as if Nathalie was trying to reassure Marinette, but that didn't help. "Adrien has been gone for most of his time since his graduation from lycee. Since that time he has become a full fledged adult in society, and that naturally comes with some additional responsibilities and privileges, which have yet to be addressed."

Marinette glanced back to the closed doors and nodded solemnly. It wasn't like Adrien to avoid obligations. That just meant he was just as in the dark as she was coming in today.

"I see," she nodded, "Company matters."

"And personal," Nathalie nodded, "They're probably going over the will right now."

Marinette paled and gulped nervously. _The will_? Nathalie said it so 'matter of fact' and nonchalant that Marinette took a second to let the words sink in; to acknowledge that she'd heard her correctly. Wills were important documents that took a lot of time and thought. Should she go back to her desk?

"Should I?" she jerked her thumb in the other direction and Nathalie shook her head.

"Please, sit," Nathalie gestured to the chair across from her desk, "I'm sure Adrien would appreciate your presence when his business is settled." Nathalie said it as if she knew something more, but wasn't sharing.

Marinette nodded dumbly and hesitantly muttered, "Sure."

Marinette took the catalogue Nathalie offered her to look through. It was Gabriel's personally notated 'workbook' with the actual fabric samples attached with delicate care to each page. Her fingers were shaking with nerves as she delicate turned each page. It was like she was holding a sacred text in her hands and the immensity of it was flowing into her sharply tingling fingers. Electric--that was the feeling.

"Is this...?" her eyes bolted up to Nathalie's with the unfinished question.

Nathalie merely smirked humorously and nodded, "I send it off this afternoon."

Marinette began to tremble. You could see it in the wobbling page, the way her face had paled, and the sudden nervous jumping of her leg. "I'm holding...this is...mon dieu."

"The mock ups of the next collection," Nathalie nodded, but she was no longer amused. The reaction she was seeing in Marinette was unexpected. Nathalie's edges softened as she observed the girl's very obvious reverence of the material clutched in her fingers. Her passionate awe was tactile and rolling off of her with each broken pant. "Are you okay?" Nathalie asked as Marinette's breaths became shallow.

Marinette set the book back on Nathalie's desk and sat back, attempting to calm herself, and held her shaking hands in front of her. Even akumas weren't enough to rattle her like this and it was crazy how affected she was. Gabriel might be a detached, difficult man, but he was a prodigal genius and Marinette could feel the energy of it in the book she had held in her hands.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" Nathalie asked as she glanced down at the book. Marinette just nodded. Nathalie had a wistful smile on her face, "You really love fashion, don't you?"

Marinette jerked her gaze up to meet Nathalie's icy blues, speaking with utmost conviction, "Yes."

"And Adrien?" Marinette's deep blush was enough to answer that question. Nathalie back pedaled and held her hands up, "Say no more. It'll be our secret."

"I don't..." she started, but then stopped. Who was she kidding? Sorry, Tikki. Sure, she'd promised to get over him, but that was easier said than done. "I shouldn't."

Nathalie smirked and nodded, "Noted."

"I'm his _friend_ first, most importantly," Marinette mumbled quietly, "He needs that more and I want to be there for him."

Nathalie nodded and pursed her lips, "He's lucky to have you then."

It had to have been an hour that Marinette sat there, taking the book once more into her lap, and perusing, before the door to M. Agreste's office opened once more and Adrien's blonde head popped out. He looked a bit stressed, but there was a satisfaction just beneath the surface. Then his eyes caught sight of Marinette and his expression brightened.

"Marinette! You're still here!" he grinned, "Come back." He bit his lip, but the exuberant radiance was still there. "You, too, Nathalie."

Nathalie nodded in understanding, as if this summons was nothing short of ordinary, as she rose and followed Adrien into his father's office.

Adrien and Marinette took seats while Nathalie resumed her natural position perched just behind Gabriel.

"Nathalie?" Gabriel turned and his eyebrows rose in some unspoken question. Nathalie nodded once in answer. "Very well," Gabriel sighed and turned back to his desk, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of the bakers Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, graduated in the top 10% of your class, took an internship at Gabriel in lieu of an acceptance at ESMOD." He glanced up for her confirmation.

Marinette nodded once, but she was suddenly thoroughly confused as to why any of this was about her. What did she have to do with anything?

"Adrien has brought it to my attention," Gabriel shot a sharp glance at his son who returned a resolute one of his own, "while going over some estate documents, that some tweaking is necessary."

Nathalie cleared her throat distinctly.

"Yes, Nathalie?" Gabriel asked as if this was also a normal occurrence.

"I do not believe the contingency is necessary, sir."

His head whipped back to look at his assistant with whiplash speed, "No?"

"No," she shook her head, glancing over to Marinette and a very confused Adrien.

"Contingency?" Adrien asked, confused.

Gabriel glanced between Adrien and Marinette and then back at Nathalie as if trying to calculate something in his head. Marinette had never been so confused and out of the loop in her life. It was ridiculous. Did all aristocracy over-talk this much?

"All right," he nodded and pulled a little pink sheet out and off to the side. Nathalie subtly dropped it into the shredder by his desk. "Okay, well, Adrien has pointed out that we have no secondary beneficiary should something happen to the both of us at once. Naturally, we would select Nathalie, but seeing as she is very likely to be in the same predicament, we needed someone we _both_ trusted to take over should something disastrous occur."

Marinette's eyes widened. The way he said 'both' meant he and Adrien had come together to collaborate on something to do with his estate? What did that have to do with--oh.

"We would like you to be aware that we have selected you as the secondary should something happen to myself, the benefactor, or Adrien, the primary beneficiary. The document my lawyers drafted, this morning, will set you up to be our secondary beneficiary."

Marinette found her voice, barely, "What does that mean?"

"That everything, all our shares and controlling interest in the company, would go to you in the event of our extended absence and/or death," Gabriel glanced back to Nathalie as if asking for confirmation one more time, just once, to eliminate any doubts that might linger. There were none as Nathalie stared back, unflinching.

Marinette really felt like she was going to throw up. Here she thought holding the Gabriel work book was bad. This was...this was horse-of-a-different-color intensity right here.

Gabriel, taking her silence for understanding, asked, "Are you amenable to accepting these terms? It is quite a responsibility." He glanced up to Adrien as if to stress the importance, once again, to the other potential beneficiary for good measure.

Marinette gave the slightest of nods and Gabriel clapped his hands together, "Magnifique. Nathalie, call Robert and we'll take care of this today."

"Excuse me, sir?" Marinette perked up, "Why me?"

Nathalie pulled something up on her tablet and handed it to Gabriel. "Between my son and I, we have determined that you would be perfect for this role. In addition to his insistent vetting," Gabriel shot Adrien an exasperated look. Adrien merely blushed and grinned, "I have been presented with a plausible explanation as to why it would go to you, should that event occur."

Marinette was waiting and still very much confused. If he had expected her to know what this other reason was she was completely in the dark.

"It hasn't hit the presses, _yet,_ but I have been e-mailed multiple photographs of you, Mademoiselle, and my son, Adrien, locked in a rather passionate embrace. What these bottom feeding reporters don't understand is that they cannot blackmail me with something I intend to use to my advantage."

"You w-want them to publish that?!" Marinette's eyes widened in shock as Gabriel turned the tablet towards Marinette and Adrien, who both subsequently blushed.

"I do," he nodded, "As I'm sure you have noticed, Adrien is not the dating type." He glanced up at his son with that same stern, exasperated expression she was becoming familiar with. "Not that I haven't tried, mind you, so this is the best evidence I have to a potential relationship. It would only make sense for people to draw the parallel without questioning my intentions or the validity of the document."

"You want people to think we're dating?!" Marinette squeaked.

Adrien cleared his throat, "You and I know it isn't real, Mari." He leaned over towards her and grabbed her hand. Nathalie looked uncomfortable and averted her eyes. "It'll just stay between us. You don't have to do anything else. We'll just hang out more often and stuff. Would you mind spending more time with me?"

Marinette heard the vulnerability in his voice. She didn't have it in her heart to tell him how excruciatingly difficult that would be, and shook her head, "Of course not."

* * *

Marinette sat at her desk, staring at her shaking hands, attempting to figure out how to make the full body numbness go away. Everything was blurry and the only thing she was barely aware of was the warmth of coffee being shoved into her hands by a nervously bobbing Carrie.

"Are you okay, Marinette? What happened? Something happened. Did something bad happen? Are you in trouble? Need a character reference? Are you fired? Need help clearing out your desk?" Carrie, impatient, and nearly vibrating out of her skin, took Marinette by the shoulders and shook her gently, "Please say something!!!"

Marinette blinked, suddenly the room was in focus, and she gulped, "Uh, I'm okay. I'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"Oh," Marinette was sworn to secrecy, signed a non-disclosure agreement and everything, just after signing her name to a document that could someday make her life a whole lot more interesting, "Everything is fine." _It's not._ "Back to normal." _Whatever that means. What is normal? Do I have a normal anymore? Unremarkable girl turned superhero turned secondary beneficiary to my idol...what is my life?!_

Carrie tilted her head downward in disbelief, "Tell me another one."

"It's complicated, but I'll be fine. Nothing to worry your little head over." _Unless Gabriel and Adrien die in a plane crash, in which case I'll be your heartbroken boss, but hey._

"Fine, don't tell me," Carrie scoffed, "But drink your coffee. We need you to produce something for the meeting this afternoon."

"SHIT!" Marinette scrambled around her desk to try and find something presentable for their meeting. One of the interns from her office will be selected as the special assistant to one of Gabriel's lead designers. Sure, that also came with the responsibility of being a gofer, but the benefits would definitely outweigh the cons of the new menial responsibilities.

* * *

That evening, Marinette sat on her balcony contemplating life again, with Tikki perched on a plate full of cookies. The steam from her tea warmed the tip of her nose in the most pleasant of ways, and when she breathed out while taking a sip it was like a mini facial.

"Enjoying yourself, Marinette?"

"Yes." Marinette allowed herself a small grin as she remembered what had happened earlier in the day. Sure, she hadn't had a chance to see Adrien again, but her superiors loved her sketches, she met M. Agreste for only the second time in person, and Adrien had somehow secured her as an important person on his life. Sure, it was probably out of pure desperation on his part, but that didn't mean it was any less monumental.

Although, she didn't allow herself to think about what this might mean, or how it might affect her life, until she came home and had a chance to sit. Now, looking over the horizon, she was only seeing more conversations, more scrutiny, and awkwardness at her job thanks to obligations that could come up. This was why underlings didn't do business with the top because when they interacted it looked like she was usurping authority. That wasn't the case at all, but that didn't mean her bosses wouldn't see it that way. You just don't say no to Gabriel Agreste, and worse yet, Marinette won't say 'no' to Adrien.

"You had a busy day," Tikki mused knowingly.

"I did," she nodded.

Tikki took a chocolate chip and popped it into her mouth, "Ah, bittersweet, my favorite."

"Was that supposed to be a metaphor or something?" Marinette had no idea at this point. Her brain was mush.

"Did it sound like a metaphor?" Tikki blinked her innocent, bright blue eyes up at Marinette, "I like chocolate. Do you like chocolate, Marinette?"

"Among other things," she sighed and sipped on her tea. "I'm such a mess, Tikki."

"Yeah, well, looks like your mess is only going to get messier..." Tikki mumbled as she crawled under Marinette's blanket.

"What do you mean by that?"

It took less than three seconds for Marinette to realize why Tikki had disappeared as two black boots landed on the balcony in front of her. Marinette attempted to school her expressions and gulped her tea instead of spitting it out in her surprise.

"C-Chat!" she exclaimed nervously, "Uh, you're back in Paris!? Is something wrong?"

"It's my first week back in Paris and I can't visit my Princess unless there is a problem? Meow-ch."

Marinette grinned, "I'm sorry. I just don't know why you'd visit _me_ of all people."

He grinned and leaned in to smirk at her, "Because I find _mew_ irresistibly adorable."

"Sure, we'll go with that," she nodded as she kicked the chair next to her out with her foot.

"It's true," he crooned, "The conflict I feel between you and My Lady _hiss_ truly disheartening. You see, I am still _mewly_ a man beneath this mask."

She leveled him with an unimpressed stare and he realized he might be overdoing it on the puns. "Chat."

"Fine, fine," he held his hands up in surrender, "I surrender, no _paw_ lice necessary." He smirked, "I'm done. Really. I _purr_ omise. Okay, no, now I'm done. I just can't help myself." He popped his mouth playfully.

Marinette grinned, "Okay." She sat staring at him for a while. Chat was practically vibrating with energy as he stared back. "Do you want some tea or cookies or someth--"

"That'd be great," he interrupted excitedly.

"Coming right up."

Marinette disappeared for a couple minutes while Chat got up and toured the balcony. He'd been up here just last night when he helped Marinette get settled in. It was a small space, but large enough for a table and a couple chairs, there was a planter box on the rail, and a little hose spigot coming out of the wall. She'd added some little stones that she'd painted and had symbols on them. He wondered what they meant as they weren't in Chinese. Yet, the writing seemed familiar.

She returned with a teacup and a plate of cookies.

"See anything interesting?" she asked as she smiled up at him. Marinette had been observing him from in the kitchen from inside her apartment the whole time. He appeared to be taking it all in.

"These stones. They're beautiful, and the symbols, do they mean anything?"

"Yes," she nodded, "A friend helped me learn how to make them. They are blessing stones."

"Oh, neat," he leaned over to pick one up.

Marinette lurched forward, "Please don't touch them!" Chat turned to her with a frown. It appeared his feelings were hurt and Marinette felt really sorry for her kitty. "I'm sorry, Chat, but you have awful luck. Those are blessing stones that are supposed to be imbued with good fortune."

He still looked a little put out as he shifted on his feet and looked down at the ground. Marinette felt really bad now.

"Kitty," she started before realizing words weren't going to fix it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed, "I'll make you one of your own, okay?"

She felt him nod against her head and whispered his thanks, "I'd like that, Princess."

"It's not just that you're bad luck, but it is bad luck to touch someone else's blessing stone. You do understand, don't you?"

"Not bad luck for you to touch it?"

"I'm the one making it, silly, so no," she leaned back to look up at him, "Are you still irritated with me?"

He leaned forward and bumped his forehead into hers, "No, I understand."

Marinette nervously glanced down at her stones and relaxed. That had been really close. She could practically hear Tikki whispering in her ear 'he wouldn't understand.' Not yet, anyway.

"How have you been, kitty?"

He shrugged as if that was as much of an answer as anything else. "Same old same old. I've been working non-stop and just got back to Paris."

"So, once you defeated Hawk Moth you just decided to take a vacation?" Marinette tried to hide the sharp humor to the statement. She knew he had work obligations outside of Paris, but she didn't have to like them.

He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled, "Yeah, well, I wish it had been a vacation. I worked my tail off."

"Obviously that's not the case," she grinned and nodded in the direction of his twitching black tail.

"Ha, oh, yeah, uh, guess that figure of speech doesn't work this time." He still wasn't used to transforming again. There hadn't been many opportunities, or necessities, to transform while he was traveling the world. He really couldn't have rumors get out that Chat was coincidentally in the same cities as Adrien at the same time, Marinette would know. She watched the news and she worked at Gabriel, of course she'd know.

"It's good to see you," she smiled up at him genuinely, "Have you seen Ladybug?"

"I have," he nodded, "But not as long as we'd like. We were supposed to talk, but time wasn't on our side. I was going to ask her about tonight, but..."

"But you're visiting me instead? How daring!"

"She wouldn't mind," he shrugged, "My Lady has never returned my feelings like that."

"I don't know," Marinette shrugged, "Rumor has it she's been missing you something fierce. That doesn't sound platonic to me." It was something she'd meant to get around to when he changed the subject from 'I loved you' and 'I didn't love you, but...' to 'I love blueberries.' Then they ran out of time. She never got a chance to tell him she wanted that shot at making something work.

Chat was staring at her with his jaw gaping. Were those the rumors? Where did she hear that? He'd really need to talk to her. Chat set the teacup on the table and stood up quickly, "Princess, do you mind if I...?"

"No, no, not at all. Go! Find your Lady and the best of luck to you." She held her tea up in a toast, "Here's to you both. If things don't work out you know where to find me." She stared wistfully out into the dark and Chat stared at her.

"You're too good to me!" He jumped towards her and placed a quick kiss to her temple, "See you later, princess."

"Night, Chat!"

And he was off...and she was nervous. It was now or never; time to take the leap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Chat and Ladybug have some more Q&A and put down a foundation.
> 
> Marinette confronts Adrien. "WTF happened in your 'meeting' that resulted in ME being a beneficiary?" (not exactly those words, but that sentiment.) --Turns out there's a good explanation.


	6. Chapter 6

Ladybug landed at the top of the Eiffel where Chat was already waiting for her.

"Good evening, My Lady," he greeted happily, "I am so lucky to have such a lovely Lady to share this beautiful evening with."

"Smooth, kitty," she smirked as he reached out to take her hand.

Chat winked before lifting her hand to his lips. His eyes widened when she didn't pull away. Just to test his luck he placed another kiss on the back of her hand, then her wrist, then a couple on her forearm, before she wriggled away and whined, "Chaaat?!"

He chuckled in response. "I had to see how far you'd let me go with it."

"Yes, well, I was wondering the same," she blushed and looked away. Tikki had been encouraging her to reach out to Chat, to test the waters and push herself, because they were fated to be together. Marinette just never felt comfortable. He was always Chat, her silly partner, not a love interest. And yet, with her life a completely foreign path to any she'd ever imagined, she had to think about things from a different perspective. She had to hope for more because there were so few stable variables in her life at the moment.

Her career was just starting, which was great. She knew she was on the right path career wise. It was her personal life that was in relative shambles. Lycee was so easy. She wishes she'd appreciated just how easy life was then and taken advantage of everything. She had someone at home, waiting for her at the end of every day, who could listen to her problems and she could share her time with. Now, she came home to an empty apartment.

Her friends had all moved on. Adrien was back, but for who knows how long. It could be a fleetingly temporary visit. Alya was in Guinea-Bissau currently, but covered many political crises as she was now one of the head reporters for northern Africa. Nino ended up in Canada after bouncing around Europe and South America. He co-found a company that set up wireless sound systems. Both of them were too busy to talk. Nathanael was on a hybrid-performance art, contemporary art tour all over Asia. Kim was playing football in the Seychelles. Alex married some guy and they ran off to go cave diving in Australia. They were all gone.

Her parents were her rock. They were always supportive of her decisions and though she could still come to them with her problems, it was different. Now it felt like they expected more of her since she was an adult and on her own. The pressure to take on more responsibility, though unspoken, was still deafening in their presence. She didn't want to let either of them down.

Marinette still fought with the same self-consciousness as before, she was painfully awkward. She had thought that living on her own for a while would give her some confidence, socially, but if anything she'd lost the practice because she didn't get out nearly often enough. What with work obligations, and just sheer lack of motivation, she found her living room the choice of venue most nights. She was often afraid to leave the comfort she found there.

Although, the last few days felt surreal in comparison to her normal 'hum-drum' existence. She had been rocket launched into what would have been her lycee fantasy. Adrien Agreste came back to Paris and they'd gone out. It wasn't necessarily a date. If this had happened just a couple years ago she'd have been over the moon. Now...she felt reservations. Tikki had her convinced that Chat was her destiny. Adrien, though her heart still pined for him to desire her, was a distant dream. He'd forever be the 'what if' and not the 'sure thing.'

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we'd met each other as civilians?" Chat asked lazily.

She wondered that every single day. "Yes."

"And how our lives might be different?"

"All the time." Ladybug took a seat and let her feet dangle off the ledge.

Chat slid up next to her and grasped her hand, "You're my best friend, bug, and I need to talk to you about something."

Ladybug felt her heart drop into her feet, "What is it? Are you okay? Are you going away again?" Did he have depression? Was he saying goodbye?

"No, no!" he held his free hand up to stop her, "It's nothing like that. It's just, I loved you for years."

Ladybug stilled and her heart began to pound.

"I know you're probably surprised, but you were the only girl in the world. As far as I was concerned, you were more than the moon and the stars. The rest of the world could fall away and I'd be content just to be with you." He sighed and gazed off into the distance, "Then I went away and I gained some perspective on life. I realized I was just a twitterpated romantic like everyone else. You had charmed me right along with the rest of Paris, but I realized I was more fortunate than all others because I got to spend valuable time with you. I cherish all that time we were able to spend together."

"We could try to get to know each other better, Chat," she whispered, "Maybe see if something could work."

Chat shook his head sadly, "I can't. I think I'm starting to fall for someone from my civilian life."

Ladybug visibly deflated, "Oh?" She didn't realize how bad it would hurt, but it really did. She was physically in pain as her heart constricted so painfully.

"Yeah. She's amazing, bug. I mean, I do love you, I always have, but I think it's sort of changed into a different kind of love, you know?"

She wanted to cry. "Yes, I get it."

"I wanted to see you before I go and see her, so I could have your blessing. I just need you to give me the pieces of my heart back so I can give it to someone else. Can you do that for me, bug?"

Ladybug turned to face away from him as she felt her eyes prickling with tears. She held them at bay and huffed, "I'd do anything for you, Chat. You know that."

"Does that mean you support me?"

She turned to stare at him, a fierce fire glowing behind her eyes, "I will always support you. You're my partner and we'll always have each other, no matter what."

He beamed and threw his arms around her shoulders, "You are amazing, Ladybug. I love you, you're my best friend, you know that? I have to go and see her."

"Now?"

"I don't think there's any way I could explain why, but I just have to see her. I feel whole when I see her, like she holds a piece of me in her tiny hands."

She stared at him, mouth agape, "You're going...as Chat?"

He chuckled, "I don't think she'll mind. I've been friends with her as my civilian self for years. My visit may not mean much to her as I am, but seeing her will mean the world to me."

"You're such a goof," she smirked, "Go. Go and see your girl, Chat."

He gave her a salute and vaulted off into the dark. Meanwhile, Ladybug went directly home as fast as she could so she could properly express her frustration and sorrows.

Chat landed on the balcony of Marinette's apartment. The door was open just a crack and he peeked inside. She was standing in front of her coffee pot and pouring a large cup of coffee. She added a good couple shots of irish cream and grabbed a brownie. It appeared she was mumbling to herself, too.

It was when she turned to face her balcony door that he caught a glimpse of her face and the tear tracks staining her rosy cheeks. Someone had hurt her. He'd beat the crap out of them. He retreated to the ledge as she stepped out the doors to join him.

Then she turned. She caught sight of him and he grinned, "Evening."

"No," she pointed with a stern stare.

He held up some flowers he'd held behind his back as a peace offering, "Please? Just one chance? I need to talk to you."

Marinette rolls here eyes. Well, beggers can't be choosers. How in the _world_ did Chat Noir fall for Marinette? She tried to run through that night's conversation and remember what he'd said. He was friends with her as a civilian. Had they seen each other recently? Oh, she'd drive herself crazy trying to think of who.

"Okay, Chat," she slipped down onto her hand-me-down loveseat and set her coffee on the end table. She tapped the place next to her, "Have a seat. What do you want to talk about?"

He bit his lip and scrunched his face up in pensive concentration. He quickly rubbed the palms of his hands up and down his thighs, a nervous habit he had as his civilian self manifesting in his alternate form. Although, with the gloves he was wearing he couldn't really wipe away any possible moisture from nervousness. As Adrien, this was imperative in case he had to shake someone's hand.

Chat took a step forward and sat gently next to her. His back was rigid and he stared ahead.

"Are you okay, Chat?" she asked. It was suddenly no longer important that he had broken her heart only moments before because now he was here to reclaim it. Although, she couldn't figure out why he was so nervous.

"I have this friend," he started, "Your secret admirer."

"Oh? Does this friend have a name?"

"He does," he nodded, "But if you knew it wouldn't be a secret."

Marinette took a long drag on her coffee and sighed, "Okay."

Chat glanced over and smirked, "Should you be drinking coffee this late at night? Won't it keep you awake?"

"That's kind of the idea," she nodded, "I don't feel like sleeping."

He frowned, "Want to talk about it?"

"Chat...we were talking about your secret admirer."

"No, no, YOUR secret admirer," he grinned, "But we can talk about you, too. I think yours is more important."

"I'm just trying to absorb some news. It's nothing real serious. I'm sensitive."

He thought back to the Marinette he knew from school. She was quiet, and a bit clumsy, but he couldn't recall her being  _sensitive._ "Oh?" In fact, Chloe would ridicule her daily. She'd just shake it off and move on. Marinette wasn't sensitive.

"So what do you have to tell me about this secret admirer?" she asked. It was him, she knew, but wasn't going to pressure him.

"He wants to start seeing more of you," he insisted, "Often, if you are available."

"Well, Chat, you see half of the friends I have in all of Paris are here already. It isn't like there's much competition," she chuckled humorlessly.

Chat's ears flattened. Was that true? If so, the only friend she had in Paris was here already. "I'll let him know."

With a flourish, he dropped the flowers into her lap, leaned forward, and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. He'd never kissed Ladybug on the cheek before. Marinette blushed the color of an overly ripe berry. Her hand automatically went up to touch where it was now cool in his absence.

"Have a wonderful night, my sweet friend."

With that, he was off.

Marinette was left wondering how this night could have gone so awry. Ah, well, she chugged the rest of her coffee and marched into her apartment with more resolve than ever. Chat wanted Marinette. Correction, civilian Chat wanted Marinette. She wasn't afraid anymore. This is what it was going to take to get him and she was going to make it happen. It was whole hog or call it quits, and she was no quitter.


End file.
